deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry "Zhi" Wong
Harry "Zhi" Wong is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Zhi's sin is Wrath.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com According to Josh Bridge, Capcom Vancouver's Executive Producer, Zhi was a man who felt disrespected by his family. The pressures of being fired, his wife leaving him for "a guy who sells refrigerators" and the constant disrespect from his own children caused Zhi to accumulate pent-up rage. He sees the outbreak as time to spend on his own to groom his Zen Garden and for some "peace and quiet".Dead Rising 3: Laughing Through the Apocolypse www.youtube.com He takes on the appearance of a monk, trying to live a life of peace and tranquility. When Nick disturbs him, he immediately attacks him. He is the first psychopath the player can encounter. Garden of Peace Nick enters the Zen Garden and encounters Zhi meditating on top of a gazebo. He welcomes Nick and tells him to find sanctuary in the garden. Nick expresses his concern seeing all the bodies, believing them to be zombies. Zhi explains to Nick that he murdered the survivors in the area because they disrupted his peace, and he even goes so far as to spit on one of the corpses to prove his point. Nick realizes what had happened and shouts at Zhi that he has no right to kill anyone. A zombie then walks into a gong, immediately angering Zhi. He attacks Nick with a smoke bomb and jumps onto the ground, promising that Nick shall perish like the others who had disturbed him. After Zhi is defeated, he begins to talk about his miserable life: He lost his previous job, his wife divorced him and remarried to a refrigerator salesman, his children grew up to be "disrespectful" to him, all before he saw a zombie outbreak. He curses the gods for forsaking him, and then while laughing in an insane manner, decapitates himself before Nick could stop him. The Wrathful achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style * Despite being the first psychopath the player can encounter in the game, Zhi is the fastest one and also extremely agile. He is particularly harder to defeat at close combat. * He is capable of doing powerful melee attacks, such as a flying kick and stabbing Nick with his Guan Dao. * Often in the fight, he will throw smoke bombs or grenades in the battle. * Sometimes, Zhi will throw a smoke bomb and jump to a podium to meditate, during which he restores his health. Nick will have to either shoot him or throw a weapon at him. * Zhi's weakness lies within the gongs and vases. Hitting or breaking them will cause him to become angry, leaving him vulnerable to a grab attack. However, Zhi must be close enough before you hit the gongs or vases. * Zhi's attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage.Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide * Make sure you bring a healing item along with you, as Zhi can easily deplete your health very quickly. Do not bring survivors to this fight, as Zhi can kill them incredibly fast. Combo weapons are very hard to make for this fight, as Zhi can land an easy hit on Nick as he tries to make one. * You can taunt him by saying "Calm down" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * Zhi seems to hate loud noises. In the beginning cutscene, when the zombies hits one of the gongs, he gets furious and attacks Nick. * His design is themed after Wuxia movies. * He is the only Psychopath who is a trained martial artist. * Zhi's death carries a similarity to the death of Crystal/Amber Bailey from Dead Rising 2. Both Zhi and the twins committed suicide using an exotic bladed weapon, while Nick and Chuck tried to stop them from doing it. * Oddly, despite supposedly being Chinese, he speaks Japanese, as shown in one of his lines, "Ikari koso, washi no seigida!" which roughly translates into, "Anger is my justice!" ** Zhi also seems to wear Geta, a form of traditional Japanese sandals. ** Coincidentally, his voice actor is Japanese, which also explains why he speaks with a Japanese accent. * Despite his age, he is among the most agile psychopaths in the series as he is able to jump onto podiums with very little difficulty. * He used to be the manager of a store, much like Steven Chapman from Dead Rising. * Zhi has similarities to Sean Keanan from Dead Rising: Both are old, but agile opponents, who wield a one-of-a-kind, bladed weapon. In some ways he has similarities to Adam the Clown from Dead Rising: Both have very powerful melee weapons, they could jump very high, and they laugh insanely as they die by their own weapons. * During the battle he may speak in haiku. * His comments involving tigers and the yin yang tattoo on his forehead is a reference to the tiger and the dragon from the Yin Yang philosophy in martial arts as the tiger is known to use brute force, fearlessness and is more aggressive and short tempered than the dragon, which is known as wiser and patient than the tiger. * He shares a surname with Jason Wong, a survivor from Case Zero. Gallery Garden of Peace.png|Nick finds Zhi. Zhi.png|Zhi meditating. Zhi Face.jpg DR3 010 Wrathful.png Nick fighting Wrath.jpg|Zhi attacking Nick. Zhi's Head.jpg|Zhi's head after his decapitation. Dead rising 3 harry zhi wong by crazy31139 dcrwtp3-pre.png References Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Antagonists